


Hey there, sailor

by Hairy_Liopleurodon



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mighty Nein (mentioned) - Freeform, Modern Setting, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairy_Liopleurodon/pseuds/Hairy_Liopleurodon
Summary: Caduceus and Fjord share some nice moments after not seeing each other for too long (to their liking).
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Hey there, sailor

Caduceus put his pie aside to cool down. The Nein was reuniting for a huge meal the next day, and of course he had been assigned to make the desserts. Knowing his friends, he wanted to make sure there was too much of everything, at least enough so everyone could leave with something. Already in the cool bag were two brownies, two cheesecakes and his first cherry pie. He checks the clock, to make sure he has time to make the cookies he had promised to Caleb. Thankfully, it was still pretty early, he could even allow himself a break. He turns on the boiler and choses a tea. When he hears keys in the door, joy sparks in his head and his tail thrashes from happiness. He remains there, waiting for the water to be hot enough. The door closes, there are sounds coming from the hall, then steps coming closer. Strong arms wrap around Caduceus’ waist and he feels a kiss on the back of his neck.

“Hi, Caddy.”

“Hey there, sailor.”

He turns around and leans forward to kiss Fjord, cupping his jaw with his hands, his pinky finger sliding against his neck. They stare into each others’ eyes and kiss again, and he lets his hand run into his boyfriend’s hair. After a few kisses they stand still, pressing their foreheads together, eyes closed.

“I can’t believe it had only been two days.” Caduceus whispers, half giggling.

“Feels like an eternity. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” he kisses his forehead before leaving his embrace and preparing him a mug.

“It smells nice… What were you cooking?”

“Desserts, for tomorrow.”

“I had forgotten about that… Can I help?”

“I’ll manage, don’t worry. But I think I’ll appreciate the company.” he points at the plant suspended above their dining table. “This one isn’t very talkative.”

“No kidding.”

They laugh and start drinking their teas. As Caduceus starts working on his dough, they talk about Fjord’s last days of work, how his whole body hurted from the efforts, how he was relieved it was done, and he kept insisting on the fact it was the last job of this kind he’ll accept. The firbolg knew it was unlikely, mostly because it wasn’t the first time he said this. On his side, he talks about his sister’s surprise visit, how he spent an entire afternoon gardening just because no one told him he should take a break, and finally he mentions how he was getting impatient to see him again. They weren’t used to being separated anymore, and these two days had been weird. Fjord comes closer to give him a hug, and he keeps his arms around his body and his forehead between his shoulder blades, while Caduceus makes little balls of dough and putting them down on a tray, softly humming. He is almost done when he feels his boyfriends hands slide under his sweater.

“Watcha doing there, sailor?”

“Getting comfy. ...How do you feel about a bath?”

“I took a shower earlier, but I’d love a bath.”

He barely finishes his sentence and Fjord is already out of the room. He shakes his head and takes his time to finish what he was doing, and puts the tray in the oven. He sets the timer and goes to the bathroom. He finds Fjord filling the bathtub and going through their bath salts. He seems so excited about the whole bath idea, it is genuinely endearing. The firbolg goes next to him and points a specific box.

“Haven’t used this one in a while.”

“Let’s go for it then. How long before your batch is done?”

“Oh, ten minutes. We have time.”

“Perfect.” he pushes Caduceus out of the room. “Go take care of that while I set up the mood.”

He laughs wholeheartedly. Listening to him, it doesn’t sound like he was complaining about being tired, exhausted even, not even an hour prior. But he decides to obey and goes back to the kitchen. He washes all of his ustensiles, checking on the cookies almost every minute. When the timer rings, he turns the oven off, takes the trays out and puts them aside to cool down. The pie from before seems just fine, so he decides to put it with the rest. He goes back to the bathroom, finding the door closed. There is music coming from behind it. He immediately recognize the first tune from the relaxing playlist he made for Fjord when they started dating. He can’t help a smile as he knocks.

“Come in!”

“Oh! That is nice.” he says as soon as he enters.

The room’s lights are covered with colored fabric, and mixed with the steam and the music it gives a very mystical vibe to the whole thing. It smells like violets and roses. Fjord is already in the bathtub, looking at Caduceus with literal heart eyes. He undresses quickly and sits in the warm water between his legs. The heat immediately soothes him and he lays against his boyfriend’s chest, sliding in the water until the back of neck is resting on the half-orc’s shoulder.

“This is  _ very _ nice.”

“I agree.” he wraps his arms around his shoulder and pecks his cheek.

“I could fall asleep right now.”

“I almost did before you arrived.”

Caduceus turns his head presses a kiss on Fjord’s jaw line. It’s scratchy, and their position doesn’t make it easy, but he doesn’t care. He presses his lips against his forearm and leave a trail of gentle pecks. He feels Fjord’s humming against him. They are lulled by the music and the warmth of the room, just appreciating each other’s presence. After a while, Caduceus sits up and turns in the tup to face Fjord, who seems to be battling to stay awake. He leans forward and kisses him deeply, his hands caressing his chest. He feels a smile against his lips and the kiss is returned.

“If I wasn’t so tired…” he murmurs.

“I know, love. Another time.”

They keep kissing until they both feel chilly. They get out of the bath and according to the small, steam covered clock on the shelf, they’ve been there for over two hours. They both assume they did fall asleep at a point or another. Caduceus barely has the energy to cook them anything, and once they are done with their quickly made meal they go to bed, not caring that it is still fairly early. They snuggle, both battling their tiredness to make the most of the evening. Even if they had the following morning, and so many days after that, they wanted to make up for this two days afar from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's the first fic I feel comfortable posting... Don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
